


Genderbend Fics

by DLGenderbend



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Genderbend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLGenderbend/pseuds/DLGenderbend
Summary: Some random fics I wrote for the genderbended boys of Diabolik Lovers. (I’m not good with descriptions or tags..)
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Genderbend Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that I write will also be posted to my tumblr account if you would like to read it there.
> 
> https://dlgenderbend.tumblr.com/post/615397803579080704/warning-nsfw
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Yuu scribbled across the paper with notes he figured he’d need for the test tomorrow. The sound of his pencil grazing the page before he glided it over to the next line of notes was the only sound apart from Shizu’s light snores. If not for the snores, she laid as still as a corpse on the bench in the music room next to him. Both found comfort that this was the quietest room in the entire school, hence why Yuu asked her if he could study here to avoid any distractions, mainly being her sisters. Surprisingly she agreed as long as she could use his lap as a pillow.

Once his wrist started to hurt from all the writing and flipping through pages it was then when he finally found a stopping place. He shifted through his notes and smiled in satisfaction, though growing when he realized he would have to wake up Shizu, that is if she’s not pretending to be asleep again...

Nudging her slightly by moving his leg, he bent his head down just a little for her to hear him. Seeing if she at least flinched a bit, though she didn’t move a muscle. 

“Uhm...Shizu? Are you awake? I’m done now...so can you let me leave?”

Shizu was hard to wake up at the best of times, though she only stirred a bit after some bit of nudging. All he earned from her was a slight groan of annoyance, leaving him to sigh defeatedly. 

“Shizu..I gotta get back to class before the bell rings. May I please get up now? You can get back to your nap once I’m gone..” trying to make a deal with the blue-eyed blonde. She begun to open her eyes, though it was an annoyed glare, he was relieved he managed to wake her up at least. A small sigh was released as he was prepared to stand up. 

“You’re leaving already? Huh....I didn’t even get a drink yet..” 

Suddenly Yuu is brung down by the back of his neck and feels her sharp canines sink into his throat, making him wince in pain. The angle for him was awkward, but perfect for his blood to drip into her mouth to which she gulped down lazily. 

Yuu was finally released and he sat straight up, coughing slightly as his airway was finally free of fangs. He felt hands grab his shoulders and push him down till he was laying on the bench. 

“Sh-Shizu? What are you doing?” He questioned, hadn’t she gotten her fill of blood? Or was there something else she wanted still?

Shizu now sat on top of him, shifting herself down towards his legs, her face hovering right over the heat of his crotch. Yuu’s mind starts to scatter as too what she could be up too, though he doesn’t have to think too hard to get a good idea as to what she plans on doing. He feels her tug at his belt, unhooking the buckle from the strap and tossing them aside. 

His face begins to turn bright red when she confirms his theory. 

“Sh-Shizu!! This isn’t the time or place for that!” He tries to sit up and pull away from her but her heavy weight laying down on his legs doesn’t let him go. 

“I got hungry for something else..plus, it’s not like you don’t want this.” she flatly states before unzipping his trousers and pulling down his pants just enough to show the bulge within his underwear. It was true, he didn’t tell her to stop per say...

“A pale blue...cute.” She muses lazily, a slight chuckle follows before she returns to fondling his growing boner. She raises up to sit up straight on top of him now, her thighs on either side of his own. Her hips starting grinding on him. Aiming to get him even harder no doubt and proving to be working as he feels his pants get tighter and more confining. 

Fighting against his will to contain his moans and gasps while only allowing heavy breaths escape through his nose, his face continues to burn bright red. The feeling of her clothed groin rubbing right up against his own made him groan out in pleasure, having him whine for more. His pants felt extremely tight-fitting at this point he could hardly take it. After a few minutes of her she decided to stop dry-humping his now-hardened length. She leans down to pull his underwear down finally, amused when his cock springs free from its restraints and lies across his clothed stomach, making him jolt. The fabric tickling him softly gave him shivers. Her hand grasps his dick and held it firmly, examining the pink-tipped organ and lazily pumping him. Pre-cum dribbled out onto her fingers, making her pull away to play with the sticky substance coating them. 

Yuu whimpers as she sticks the digits into her mouth and sucks on them, tasting the bitter-sweet flavor of his fluids. She chuckles a bit before her hand returns to his dick, this time bringing it to her mouth before she spoke.

“You’re not too bad, though you do lack size and girth....although I guess it’s all about technique isn’t it?” She states, suddenly making Yuu feel insecure about himself...a thought that has never crossed him before. God these girls were going to be the death of him.

“You’re lucky that I’ve got enough energy to do the work...just dont struggle so much..” he then feels her mouth connect to his head. Suckling lightly on the tip and twirling her tongue around the flesh, tasting more of his pre-cum and urging more to come out. 

Yuu’s head spins when she lowers down onto his shaft, bobbing her head and tasting more of his salty and sweet flavor of his flesh, making him drool in pleasure. Moans threatening to escape his persed lips, whimpering every time he feels her tongue circle around him. 

What sends him over the edge is when he looks at her through hazy eyes, eyebrows turned upwards in bliss. Her tongue drags up along his shaft, reaching the top before her mouth sucks him down again, this time reaching all the way to his balls. He hears her soft gags, the wet noise and feel of his dick reaching the back of her throat turning him on heavily. He bucked his hips into her mouth desperate for her to continue. 

The chuckle she lets out at his pathetic thrusts makes him jerk, moaning out loudly and edging his orgasm on. He then feels a sudden chill when her mouth separates from his member, he panics. 

“W-wait! Don’t!” But he doesn’t have to wait long before she unbuttons the top few buttons of her sweater and reveals her bare breasts to him. 

“Y-you don’t wear a bra?” He asked, wondering how long she has been without one without someone noticing. 

“They’re uncomfortable and troublesome to put on and take off....what? Do you prefer if I had nothing on at all?” She amusingly asks, a slight smirk plastered on her face. Yuu’s face reddens deeper and he stutters out his response.

“N-no! I was just wondering, that’s all!”

All she does is raise her eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. Continuing what she started, she grabs both of her tits and slides his dick in between them, engulfing his shaft and leaving the tip poking out between the two fatty tissues. A shocked moan is released from his mouth and he’s quivering in pleasure. 

The feeling and sight of seeing the organ engulfed with the head poking out from in between her tits just to disappear between them again was any man’s dream, and now Yuu got to experience this for the first time in his life. She continued thrusting his dick between her breasts with a few licks to the mouth of his head here and there, and finally bringing him to another orgasm. 

“Ah! Shizu!” Yuu screams out, feeling a warm and wet sensation on his tip.

She keeps her mouth open with her tongue connected to his tip to catch his seed within her mouth. His orgasm wrecks through him and shakes his body violently, his grip on her shoulders tightening in hopes she stays there to swallow it.  
His vision goes white when he spurts his seed up into her mouth in thick, white ropes. Her tongue does it best to catch it though some ending up dripping onto her chest and neck. 

When he finally comes to he sees her wiping what got onto her chest and licks it off her fingers. Feeling as though he made a mess all over her, he apologizes.

“I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t control it—it just happened!” He was quickly cut off by her kissing him directly on the lips, allowing him to taste himself. 

“Hush, you talk to much...what guy doesn’t enjoy a free blowjob?” She chuckles a bit more before she finally pulls her sweater down and wipes the excess cum on her chest off with the sleeve. 

Yuu pulled himself back from her when he was snapped back into reality by the bell gladly giving him the excuse to leave now.

“I-I’ll be heading to class now...uhm, bye!” And he quickly zipped up his and buckled his belt before heading out of the room and into the crowd of students towards his next class. He huffed at himself once he managed to get to his seat and shoved his head into his arms.

How did he let that happen?


End file.
